


Onigiri Lesson

by pretty_setters



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_setters/pseuds/pretty_setters
Summary: In which, he teaches you how to make the perfect Japanese Rice Balls.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Onigiri Lesson

The fragrant and slightly sweet smell of steaming rice permeates the proximity of the kitchen as white smoke billows from the rice cooker. Your steady gaze carefully examine your boyfriend’s coordinate movements while he layers a generous handful of warm rice on the palm of his large hand and creates a depression in the middle. You offer a perfunctory nod between each step as he continues to explain and demonstrate how to construct the rice with flavorful add-ons in the centre before pressing the rice around the filling and shaping it into a perfect triangle and wrapping a thick strip of nori (dried seaweed) around it. 

"You make it look so easy. I attempted this three times already and it always turns out so... sad and deformed.” Your bottom lip protrudes out into a small pout, which reflects the sorry state that are your rice balls as Osamu places his creation next to it. God, it made you feel even worse when the differences in skills are visually apparent between your lumpy, discolored onigiri and his better than excellent one. “Ugh, how did you become so good at this?”

“Don’t worry, dumpling. Jus’ takes some practice, that’s all.” His mouth quirks into a simper and he leans down to press a quick kiss to your temple, which did nothing to alleviate your sullen expression. A defeated sigh escapes you, and Osamu knew you weren’t ready to throw in the towel until you produced a rice ball that you were entirely content with. He always admired your perseverance to withstand any challenges until you reigned successfully, even if that challenge standing in your way during this moment is The Art of Onigiri. “Want me to walk you through it again?” 

"Yessss, please.” You emphasize by balling your hands into cute fists with a determined gleam in your eyes. “This time around, I’m definitely gonna get it right.”

“That’s the spirit.” He encourages, reaching for the bowl of clean water to saturate his hands to prevent the rice from sticking and creating a messy situation. You follow his every motion to a meticulous level, even rubbing your hands with salt since he mentioned that it enhances the flavor and allows the rice balls to keep for a longer period. “Now, since your hands are smaller than mine try using less rice. Maybe the problem was that you were piling on too much which made it harder to work with.” 

“Really? Well, okay. You’re the teacher, after all.” You reach for the rice when it’s your turn and spread an amount you thought was appropriate onto your hand in a uniform layer. Osamu patiently waits for you before moving to the next phase. “Umm, is this good enough?”

“Yeah. Now, we make a well in the middle for the filling.” He presses two fingers in the centre creating an indentation, and you follow his lead. The next step is to select your filling, and he lets you choose first and advises that you should use less than what you think you need, since he speculated the problem was you adding too much which made it hard to wrap the perimeter of the rice around it. Hence, the reason for your discolored onigiri since some of the filling was peeking through. 

"How’re you doing so far, babe?” He glances over to inspect your progress and gives you his silent approval before returning his focus back to his pending onigiri after he receives your response. “Good, I think. It’s just this next part that’s a little hard.” 

When Osamu goes to form the rice ball, he instructs that you want to carefully move the rice upward with your hands around the filling until it’s completely covered. Then add enough pressure when you’re shaping it into a triangle to secure the contents inside and so that the rice doesn’t fall apart, but not too much otherwise it’ll impact the texture of the rice. You attempt to follow his directions but it was easier said than done, since the rice was being uncooperative no matter how hard you try to wield it. 

“Oh. My. God. This is impossible. The rice is getting everywhere.” You whine softly, and glance at Osamu for assistance but noticed he was close to being done. “Wait, how are you finished already? Were you hiding that somewhere??” You stare at him incredulously, and he emanates a soft chuckle as he adds the finishing touches to his creation. Garnishing a dollop of umeboshi (pickled plum) to the top of the nori wrapped triangle before setting it with the others. 

“Relax babe, it’s not a competition. I’m here to help you, remember?” He wipes his hands clean before dipping it into the bowl of water and tends to your minor setback. He places a hand under yours that’s supporting the rice and the other over the crumbling pieces to salvage the situation. “You just needed to wet your hands again. That’s why the rice is being stubborn.” 

“Okay, I think I’ve got it now. Thanks babe.” 

“Alright, no problem.” He mumbles, retracting his hands away from you and stands on the sidelines until you need him again. He thought the expressions you make when you’re concentrating are positively adorable―from the doubtful frowning and optimistic lip biting as you hold the rice between your palms until a triangle forms. (You’re probably the cutest onigiri maker he knows). And when it finally takes shape after a couple of moments, you beam at him in blissful happiness with a display of the perfect onigiri cradled in your hands. 

“See? I knew you could do it. Good job, I’m proud of you sweetheart.”


End file.
